moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Shan'do Wildwing
-Sister to Josof Wildwing -Teacher of the Martial Arts, Wardancer, Apprentice Brewmaster -At 1374 years old, "Wild" still maintains imposing features by Night Elf standards. -Former Sentinel Combat Instructor under General Shandris Feathermoon. -Wildwing first tasted battle during the War of Shifting Sands as he was just coming of age. He is also a veteran of the Incursion of the Orcs into Ashenvale and the 2nd Invasion of the Burning Legion. =History= Wildwing's family hails from deep within Ashenvale Forest. Growing up Wildwing spent most of his early life honing his skills as a Watcher formerly under the command of Maiev Shadowsong during the Long Vigil. His family was charged with protecting the barrow dens of the sleeping druids as well as maintaining the security of Ashenvale. The Watchers were later reformed into the Wardens but Wildwing's family chose not to align themselves with Maiev noting that Maiev's agenda had changed from that of protecting the forest to personal vengeance. Often times "Wild" as he was called felt inadequate. He did not posess the natural ability or calling that could lead him to follow the Druidic path as most males of his society aspire to. His brother Josof had already made a name for himself as an elite Ranger, even receiving the title Guardian of Cenarius for his deeds. The only stage where Wild excelled was martial combat. He was proud to be known as one who was unmatched in physical combat but that was usually regarded as woman's work. He later accepted a commision to become an instructor under General Shandris Feathermoon where he taught young Kal'dorei the art of Martial Combat. Wildwing was never a military strategist. His teachings were limited to personal combat and weapon techniques and applications. =Of the Pandaren= During his many travels throughout Kalimdor, Wild learned that in many societies, the males were usually regarded as the Warrior class. Wildwing became somewhat arrogant during this period. He prized himself as a great warrior and would take any oppurtunity to test himself in combat. Be it friendly sparring or heated battle, Tauren, Orc, Troll, Undead, or fellow Night Elf it did not matter. Wildwing was always looking for his next challenge. Traveling back home from Feralas, Wildwing encountered a creature he had not seen before. It was a Pandaren who was wandering through the Barrens searching for ingredients for his next batch of ale. Wildwing stopped the Pandaren and politely asked for friendly duel. The Pandaren quickly refused and continued to be on his way. Wildwing attacked the Pandaren just to test his skill and not really meaning to harm him. Wildwing awoke facedown in the dirt feeling dazed and confused. He then apologized to the stranger and finally learned "humility" that day. Wildwing eventually became the Shodo Pan's student. They traveled together for many years and Wildwing adopted the Pandaren philosophy of harmony and reverence for all living things. To this day Wildwing can still be found honing his Martial Skill to perfection but he refuses to fight unless it is absolutely necessary. =Present Day= Wild has become a nomad as of late and can be seen wandering around the different corners of Azeroth. He still considers Ashenvale his home but wishes to learn about the other races, especially those of the Eastern Kingdoms. He has no allegiance to the Alliance or the Horde. His only true enemies are the Scourge and the Burning Legion for they only seek to destroy life. =OOC= Please feel free to contact "Wildwing" or "Josof" ingame as i am always looking for good rp. I admit i'm really a beginner at rp but am well versed in the lore of WoW. Thanks! No ERP please! Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warrior Category:Night Elf